Wanting you
by jinxiejinx
Summary: A look into the relationship between Panty and Briefers "Brief" Rock. First chapter from Brief's perspective, then, Panty's and finally, Stocking's.


**Wanting you…**

_AN:_ _This takes place after the events of the final episode. But ignoring the weird, twist ending of the final episode. Rated M for sexual references._

* * *

Brief woke up and noticed his bed sheets were wet again. He could not help but have another wet dream about Panty, the _one_… the person he believes is the love of his life.

Panty. A self-declared _bitchy angel_ whose foul mouth spouted such obscene phrases such as "_What the fuck?_" and just the repeated use of the f-word, really.

But Brief was in love. The moment he laid eyes on her in school, he already knew that his heart could not love anyone else and he would do anything for her.

He loved every single thing about her. The imperfections he saw were perfect; he loved her long blonde hair, her enticing eyes, her luscious kissable lips, her waist that he just crave to even touch and most of all, he just loved how amazing she is when she fights.

Brief has watched Panty and her Anarchy sister, Stocking, fight in battle and his eyes would open wide when he sees Panty wield her gun and attack the ghosts. He was just an amateur Ghost hunter and seeing the woman he fell in love with fight was thrilling yet there was a little envy in him, too.

It was a few days after the battle that involved his penis being the key to Hell's Gate and also, more importantly to Brief, anyway; his _first_ time with Panty. Technically, it was Panty's first time, too; since her Revivial Virgin Syndrome (her hymen was reconstructed back) and Brief continued to have wet dreams since the night in question.

Things just went back to normal since the Anarchy sisters had to earn their Heaven coins from zero and Panty treated Brief like she had always before; a _Geek Boy_.

However, there was one moment when Brief thought Panty might consider having sex with Brief again when she asked him to pull back his fringe again. In reality, Brief was quite a handsome young man; in fact, unbelievably handsome under that fringe of his and Panty was, in actual fact, attracted to _that_ Brief.

Stocking had taken Chuck for a walk and a trip to the sweet shop and Brief had come over that day to see Panty. Garterbelt let him, as usual, not minding the young amateur Ghost hunter and his awkward ways. Brief noticed Panty was lying on the couch reading some tabloid magazine and he walked over to where she was hoping to get another glimpse of the foul-mouthed angel.

"P-P-Panty?"

"What? Why the fuck are you here again, Geek Boy?"

Brief could not help but stutter whenever he was around her. Under that fringe, his eyes were fixated on Panty's eyes, the eyes of a fallen angel, the eyes of the _one_; _his one_.

Panty noticed Garterbelt left the room and her horney self suddenly remembered how Brief really looked like under that fringe.

As she pulled back Brief's fringe she whispered softly, "You should comb that fringe back more often, _ne_?".

Brief could not help but take a big gulp and felt his penis getting slowly erect. He is always turned on when he is around Panty but when she speaks in that soft, angelic voice of hers, he could not help but wanting to release right there and then.

"P-P-Panty, wha- what do you mean?"

Panty let out a small giggle and then, roughly pulled his fringe back to cover his eyes. She then, let out a small smile that quickly became an evil laugh.

"You are too easy, Geek Boy! Just too easy…"

And then, she jumped out of the couch and ran to the door.

"I'm going to go shopping now, don't make a mess at our place!" she yelled as she ran out of the church.

Brief was there, left with an almost erect penis, still turned on but let out a big sigh as he grabbed some tissues from the nearby coffee table.

Could he ever get Panty's attention? Panty's heart? Or will this always be an unrequited love?

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_AN:_ _I have not written a fanfiction for quite some time but I intend to do a few chapters of this story. Next chapter will be Panty's perspective._


End file.
